I Knew You Were Trouble!
by Demented Jocosity
Summary: Smallpaw knew that he was trouble the moment that she laid eyes on him! But...she can't look away, which aggravates her more than anything because...he's a loner! Everything about him is irritating to her! The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he stares...EVERYTHING! But,little does she know,that the most irritating and playful cat,can be the deadliest warrior.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_Riverclan_

**Leader **

**Whitestar**-white tom with golden eyes

**Deputy**

**Leopardbelly-**golden she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Smallpaw**

**Medicine Cat**

**Mossfur-**elderly calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

**Warriors**

**Tigereyes**-small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Blazepaw**

**Spottednose**-golden tom with darker flecks and green eyes

**Secretsong****-**white she-cat with orange eyes

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

**Wavecrash- **gray tom with blue eyes

**Shortleg-**small black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Ashwhisker-**graytabby tom with amber eyes

**Orangepelt-** orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Smallpaw- **slender brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Blazepaw- **golden tabby tom with blue eyes

**Goldenpaw- **longhaired golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Rockpaw- **black tom with amber eyes

**Mudpaw-**Massive black tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Fishdapple**-calico she-cat

**Elders**

**Shortflower**-calico she-cat with one green eye


	2. Prologue

"Get him!" Smallkit jumped out of a small clump of reeds and hurled herself at her littermate, Mudkit. Her sister, Goldenkit, followed her lead, and sprang at her brother. Mudpaw squealed with surprise, and sped away towards the nursery, his black pelt bristling. Smallkit and Goldenkit skidded to a halt. Their mother, upon hearing one of her kits in distress, had come out of the nursery and stood in front of Mudkit, her tail twitching.

"If you guys can't play nicely, you can come and take a nap." their mother scolded.

Goldenkit looked down at her paws. Mudkit peeked out from behind his mother's legs at his sister s and stuck his tongue out at them. Smallkit's hackles rose and she growled, "Well, we can't help it if Mudkit's such a little scaredy-mouse!"

Mudkit hissed. Orangepelt narrowed her eyes at Smallpaw, then turned around to pick up Mudkit by the scruff. Her two daughters followed her into the nursery Smallkit was burning with anger. Her brother was such a...a...mousebrain!

Orangepelt set Mudkit down and curled up around him, gently giving his black fur comforting licks. Goldenkit settled down beside her brother and yawned. Smallkit's amber gaze met Mudkit's, and she spat and curled up by herself further away from her littermates and mother.

Smallkit awoke at moonhigh. She stretched and looked around the nursery. Her mother's ginger coat was gray in the moon's littermates were curled into Orangepelt's belly. She glared at her brother once more before creeping out of the nursery and into the quiet Riverclan camp. She fluffed out her brown tabby fur against the cold as her gaze swept the camp. None of her clanmates seem to be awake. She turned her head to the camp entrance, and had to squint to make out the silhouette of Ashwhisker seated in front of it. The gray tabby tom must be keeping watch.

Smallkit was bored. There was nothing to do! If she went back to the nursery, she'd be awake all night doing nothing, she was sure! Then, suddenly, she got an idea. She would catch a fish! Maybe then her mother would see that she was better than Mudkit. Her brother seemed to be the favorite. Smallkit crept to towards the camp entrance, ducking behind a bramble bush to avoid Ashwhisker's detection.

Suddenly Ashwhisker's ears pricked. His head turned in the opposite direction from the kit, and he trotted swiftly away.

_Probably scented a...mouse or...something._

Smallkit silently thanked whatever had distracted the tom, and she sped out the camp entrance.

She kept running until she was sure that she wasn't close to the camp at all. She slowed to a stop, panting. Finally taking in her surroundings, she looked up. She had no idea where she was at all. All around her were clumps of reeds and shadows flitted at the edge of her vision.

Smallkit resisted the urge to cry out in fear, in case some cat heard her and came to take her back home. She'd never hear the end of it from her father, Shortleg, if that happened. She padded hesitantly out from behind a small rock and onwards through her territory. She stopped. She kept hearing a strange, gurgling noise, kind of like a muffled growl. Curious, she padded forwards. The gurgling grew louder, and louder still, until it seemed like there was nothing but the weird, growl-like sound. She peeked over a bush. A few tail-lengths in front of her, the land fell away. A large, moving, black mass was sweeping swiftly across the land.

_This must be the river!_ Smallkit jumped out from the bush and padded over to stand on the riverbank. She gazed upwards, to the other opposite side of the water. _That's Thunderclan territory. Stupid mangeballs! _She thought. Riverclan was the _best _clan of all the four clans that ruled the forest, and one day...one day, she was going to prove that.

Smallkit grinned and looked back down at the river. _Now. To catch that fish._

The little tabby dabbed an experimental paw down into the water, and immediately drew it back, shivering. The water was freezing! Suddenly, a flash caught her eye. A fish! It was swimming towards the riverbank lazily.

Smallkit crouched low to the ground and leaned forward to hook the massive fish out of the water, when the soil she was standing on, crumbled from beneath her. Her amber eyes widened in alarm before she was plunged into the water. The cold of the water pierced through her thin kit fur and into her skin. She opened her mouth, but got a mouthful of river water instead of air. She was being swept away by the current, hitting rocks as she tumbled along with the water.

Smallkit's mind was whirling. She was certain that she was going to die. She writhed and floundered in the freezing water, but her head never broke the surface. She felt rage boiling in her stomach. She was so stupid! She never should of left the camp! Now she would never be made an apprentice, be the best Riverclan warrior, would never catch her first prey...but worst of all...she would never see her family again.

She closed her eyes, and let her body go limp. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. _I'm sorry, mamma...I'm sorry father. You were right. I was never going to amount to much. I'm sorry I disappointed you. _

Suddenly, she was pulled to the surface of the water. She breathed in a lungful of air. She was being carried! But...by who? Probably her mother or father. And after this, she'd get a lecture. At least she was alive. Her rescuer swam strongly towards the bank, and leaped out of the water. The stranger set Smallkit down, and pressed a paw to her chest a pushed. Hard. The little she-cat spat out a mouthful of water and coughed weakly. She opened her eyes.

She was on the Riverclan side and she sighed with relief. She painfully got to her paws. Her sides hurt, and she was sure that she had cuts and bruises all over the place. She turned to see who had rescued her, and stifled a gasp. The cat gazing down at her had piercing green eyes. His pelt was was drenched and black from the water. He shook it out, and it fluffed out to be a dark gray. He was...unusual. He had jet black stripes on his legs and tail, and his ears were tattered. He seemed to be only few moons older than Smallkit, but his shoulders were broad and his body was thin and lanky. He had one snowy white paw, which he was running down the side of his face. He looked up from his washing, and blinked at Smallkit.

"Your lucky I saved you, runt, otherwise, you'd be fish-food." he growled..

Smallkit felt embarrassment burn the tips of her ears, and she looked down at her paws.

The strange tom stood up. "Best be getting you home, then."

His voice was slightly raspy, but kind of deep. It intimidated and intrigued Smallkit. She shook herself and padded after the tom towards her camp. How did he know that way to the Riverclan camp? Was he from one of the other clans? He didn't smell like Thunderclan at all. Or any clan, for that matter. She shivered. The chilly night air seemed to seep into her damp pelt, making it even more unbearably cold.

Noticing her shivering, the tom bent down and grabbed her by the scruff. Smallkit mewled in surprise, but then sniffed. She was thankful not to be walking. The tom padded steadily on, until he reached the camp entrance. He stopped a few foxlengths from the entrance and dropped and set Smallkit down.

"This is where we part ways, runt." He gazed down at her. Smallkit thought she could see slight sadness and annoyance in his brilliant green eyes.

Then the tom stiffened. He glanced down at Smallkit, and gave her a lick on the head.

"Smallkit!"

Smallkit spun around to see her mother racing towards her, her siblings hurtling after her. Orangepelt gave her drenched daughter furious licks. "You're soaked! What happened to you?" she demanded through licks.

Smallkit ducked away from her mother's tongue. "I was going to catch a fish. I fell into the river and then he saved me." She turned around to show her mother the strange tom that had saved her life, but she was puzzled when she found nothing there. The tom had followed her kits' gaze and frowned. "Who?"

Smallkit turned back to her mother. "But he was there! I swear by Starclan!"

But her mother shook her head. "I'm sure he was." she said uncertaintly. "Let's get you to Mossfur." She nudged Smallkit in the direction of the camp, and padded beside her.

Smallkit glanced back once more to where the tom had been. And, for a split second, she thought she saw two emerald eyes staring back at her from a bush...but, she told herself, she could have just imagined it.


	3. Chapter 1: He's Trouble!

"Smallpaw! Smallpaw!"

Smallpaw's eyes flew open with annoyance. "What?!" she snapped.

Goldenpaw, undaunted by Smallpaw's outburst, smiled. "It's Blazekit's and Rockkit's apprentice ceremony!"

Smallpaw blinked, remembering her own apprentice ceremony only four moons before. She was excited and nervous all at once. Her mentor was Leopardbelly, the clan deputy. Leopardbelly was very well respected among the clan and the other three clans. Smallpaw was grateful that she was Leopardbelly's apprentice. Leoparbelly was patient and easy-going, which helped a lot with Smallpaw's fiery temper.

Goldenpaw's mentor was Secretsong, and Smallpaw had felt very relieved. Secretsong was a gentle and understanding she-cat, and that attitude would help her sister greatly, for though Goldenpaw was easily excitable, she was just as easily sensitive to criticism.

Mudpaw, her brother, had surprised all the clan when he had announced that he had wanted to train as a medicine cat. Every cat had been so sure that he had wanted to be a warrior.

"Is that what you truly want?" Whitestar had asked.

"Never been surer, Whitestar." Mudpaw had replied.

Whitestar had nodded, and Mossfur, the medicine cat, had very much appreciated it.

"I'm getting old." she had said, "Thank Starclan that some cat is willing to become a medicine cat."

"Well, see you in a bit, sis!"

Goldenpaw's farewell snapped Smallpaw back into the present, and she saw her sister exit the apprentice den. Smallpaw yawned and stretched, then followed after her sister into the the Riverclan camp.

Weak morning sunshine shone down on the camp, making the dew on the grass sparkle. Smallpaw shivered as the droplets soaked into her pelt.

The clan was already in the clearing, talking in low, excited voices. Smallpaw spotted Mudpaw stalk out of the medicine cat den and plop down beside Goldenpaw. Smallpaw frowned. She'd have to ask her brother what that was all about later.

Gazing around the clearing, Smallpaw settled down beside Wavecrash. The gray tom looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, Smallpaw!"

No matter how bad a mood any cat was in, a greeting from Wavecrash always made them forget what they were angry or frustrated about, if only for a moment. Smallpaw smiled back. She was fond of Wavecrash. Every cat was, especially, the younger cats. The tom was always there if one of the apprentices had a problem, and he was a very good secret keeper.

Smallpaw gave her shoulder a quick lick, then looked up to ask Wavecrash where Blazekit and Rockkit were, and frowned when she saw the gray tom staring across the clearing. Following his blue gaze, her frowned turned 'upside down'. The tom was watching her sister! Wavecrash's affections for the golden she-cat were not going unnoticed. Smallpaw sighed in annoyance. Her sister was so blind! Goldenpaw was always like this. Always mooning after toms she couldn't have. Such as Deadheart from Windclan, but that had only lasted a moon, thankfully. Goldenpaw could never tell when someone had affections for her. Smallpaw would have to tell her about Wavecrash's feelings.

Smallpaw snorted. Wavecrash shook his head, the noise snapping him out of his longing stare. "W-what was that for?" he stammered.

Smallpaw chuckled. "Nothing."

Wavecrash opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Whitestar's call from the tree stump.

"We have gathered to make two kits into apprentices." he meowed.

As Whitestar finished, Blazekit and Rockkit padded out of the nursery, their head and tail's held high. Fishdapple, their mother, padded out behind them, her green eyes sparkling with pride. The clan watched the two little toms pad up to their leader.

Smallpaw's lips curled. She had never particularly like Rockkit or Blazekit. Their arrogance irritated her. Rockkit was a jerk, and Blazekit was a little liar. Smallpaw's ears laid back. Now she'd have to share a den with them again! Ugh.

"Blazekit, Rockkit, you are six moons old now, and ready to become apprentices. From this moment on, you will be known as Blazepaw and Rockpaw." Whitestar looked up. "Tigereyes. You have proved your loyalty to this clan through your trustworthiness and bravery. Please pass these traits onto Blazepaw."

Tigereyes bounded forwards to touch noses with her new apprentice and the two went and sat down in front of the clan.

"Shortleg," Whitestar meowed, "You are a kind and determined cat, and I ask that you pass these traits onto Rockpaw."

Smallpaw watched her father touch noses with Rockpaw, then he went to sit down beside Tigereyes and Blazepaw.

"The meeting is at an end." Whitestar mewed and leaped down from the stump and padded back into the leader's den.

The clan rushed forwards to congratulate the two new apprentices. Blazepaw and Rockpaw were dipping their heads and thanking their clan mates. Smallpaw narrowed her eyes and turned away, her tail twitching. If she were lucky, she could slip out of camp without some cat asking where she was going. She really needed to vent her anger out on a tree or a mouse.

Luck, however, did not seem to be on Smallpaw's side, and just as she was slipping out of the camp entrance, Ashwhisker bounded over to her, his amber eyes twinkling. "Hey! Where are 'ya going?" he asked.

Smallpaw knew that the tom didn't mean to be annoying, that he was just asking a simple question, but Smallpaw's ill-temper reared it's ugly head.

"I'm going hunting!" she snarled.

Ashwhisker took a step back. "I-I'm sorry." he replied, his eyes widening.

Smallpaw was just about to say 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't mean it', when the tabby tom spun around and raced back towards the camp.

Smallpaw stared after him, her mouth opened to call him back, but she quickly closed it, shaking her head. _No point. _She thought, guilt weighing her paws down as she trudged on through the reeds.

The brown tabby gazed upwards at the sky, her paws picking up speed until she was racing through her territory, her fur flattened by the wind. She didn't take in her surroundings at all as she sped through the grass and tore through bushes.

Too late, she looked ahead of her, panic seizing her body and attempted to stop herself, but plunged head first off the riverbank. Pain shot through her face as her jaw collided with the pebbly bottom of the water, and one of her paws twisted painfully as the rest of her body tumbled after. Her head buzzed from the impact and she lay in the water, dazed.

Smallpaw struggled to stand up, but lost her balance and slipped back into the icy water. Just then, she felt her scruff grabbed firmly and was aware of her sodden body being tugged back to the shore. Her body was let go, and her head lifted slightly. Her eyes opened, but her vision was blurry. She blinked the water out of her eyes and looked upwards. Two blazing green eyes were glaring into hers and she started, scrambling to her paws. She grunted in pain as she stood, but she glared back at the owner of the eyes.

Immediately Smallpaw identified her rescuer as an intruder, and she snarled and took a step forwards.

"Get out of Riverclan territory!" she spat, her ears laid back and her lips curled threateningly.

The rogue didn't so much as blink at her order. Instead, he lifted a paw.

Smallpaw watched his paw warily, narrowing her amber eyes.

The tom, noticing her reaction, smiled slyly, and his claws slid out.

Smallpaw growled. "I said get out!" she repeated.

The tom sheathed his claws once more and rolled his eyes.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving you? You clan cats are so ungrateful." the rogue sighed.

Smallpaw blinked at him in disbelief. "S-saving me?" she stammered. "You didn't _save _me!"

"If I hadn't dragged you out of the water, you would've been fish-food by now, runt." the tom answered coolly.

Smallpaw frowned. Those words struck something deep inside her, something long forgotten to everyone but her. Those very words had been said to her once before. But...that was impossible...he wasn't...he couldn't be... Recognition dawned on her, and her eyes widened.

Speechless, she just stared at him, her ears laid back and her mouth hanging open.

The tom gazed back at her with a disturbed look. "Close your mouth before something flies in there and had babies in it." he meowed, lifting a paw pushing her mouth closed.

"You were real...I mean _are real._" Smallpaw whispered. Her eyes scanned the tom up and down. Yes...yes, it _was_ him, she was sure of it! He was gray, he had tattered ears, his legs and tail were striped, and he had piercing green eyes. Gazing at him again, she took in different things about him that she hadn't seen before. One of his back legs was slightly twisted and that paw was splayed out. His flank bore many long scars, proving how hard his life had been, and he had two scars slicing across his face, as if he had been attacked by something larger than a cat.

Smallpaw shook her head, trying to clear it. "You saved me!"

The rogue snorted."That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time! Wow, don't you catch on slow!"

Smallpaw huffed. "No, I mean when I was a kit. I was drowning-"

Because you decided to be stupid go off on your own, and then I saved you, yes I know." the rogue mewed impatiently.

Smallpaw opened her mouth to protest when she heard a familiar yowl of alarm and spun around to see Leopardbelly racing towards her, her golden fur fluffed up and her lips drawn back in a snarl.

Smallpaw whirled around, fear sparkling in her amber eyes, but the tom sniffed and gazed back at her once more. Green met amber, and the tom's gaze seemed to contain some hidden, secret message, which made Smallpaw's fur prickle. Then the rogue sped away and leaped into the river, swimming sleekly to the other side. He shook out his fur and gave Smallpaw one last glance before speeding away into Thunderclan territory, and out of sight.

Smallpaw stared after where he had left. Leopardbelly skidded to a halt beside her apprentice, and meowed something, but Smallpaw wasn't listening. Her heart was racing and her mind whirled. Something about the strange, battle-scarred tom intrigued her. Then her eyes narrowed into amber slits.

_He's trouble if I ever saw it!_


	4. Chapter 2: It Took Me By Surprise

"Who was that? Why were you talking to him?" Leopardbelly demanded, her amber eyes glittering with barely suppressed rage.

Smallpaw shook her head. "He's just a rogue." she answered, standing up and pushing past her mentor.

Leopardbelly leaped in front of Smallpaw, barring her way. "Yes, but why were you _talking _to him?"

Smallpaw hesitated before replying. "I knew I couldn't win in a fight with him on my own. So I was trying to peacefully work it out." she mewed. She glared at her mentor as if daring her to argue.

The deputy sniffed disdainfully, then nodded. "Fine." She turned and began to pad back to camp, her long golden tail twitching.

Smallpaw followed Leopardbelly back to camp with paws that felt heavy as rocks.

When the two she-cats entered the camp, Leopardbelly went to go report to Whitestar about the rogue, while Smallpaw went to curl up in the apprentices' den. She felt as if she could sleep until the next gathering, which wasn't for a while yet.

Before Smallpaw could reach the coziness of her mossy nest, Goldenpaw came charging towards her and skidded to a halt, her flanks heaving.

"Where were did you go?" she panted, her face creased with worry.

Smallpaw walked past her sister without replying and curled into her nest. Her jaw and hind paw still ached, and her pelt was slightly damp. Trying to ignore the pain, she laid her head down on her paws and closed her eyes. Thoughts kept swimming through her mind like fish in the river.

So she wasn't crazy. The strange cat that had saved her life when she was a kit really was real. That dark and cold night when he had brought her back, he had suddenly disappeared when her mother came rushing up. No one believed her story about the stranger, and even now, many moons later, her clan sometimes teased her about having a pretend buddy.

A few heartbeats later, darkness swept over her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Smallpaw was standing on a rock, gazing out over the river. The water was dark, shimmering with starlight as Silverpelt glittered above. A cold breeze ruffled Smallpaw's fur, and she shivered.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Smallpaw spun around. A massive tom was strolling towards her. His gray pelt glittered and his large golden eyes sparkled.

_He must be from Starclan! _Smallpaw thought.

He sat down beside her, and smiled. "This used to be my favorite place to sit and think." he meowed.

Smallpaw nodded. "Mine as well." she replied.

The blue tom's ears pricked, and he stood. "Hello, Silas." he said as another gray tom padded towards them.

Smallpaw followed the Starclan cats' gaze and her mouth dropped open. It was her rescuer!_ The trouble tom!_ She narrowed her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from being curious.

"Who're _you?" _Silas asked the Starclan cat, his eyes wary. "Where am I?"

"Why _is _he here? He's not a clan cat." Smallpaw growled.

The Starclan warrior ignored her (much to her irritation) and answered Silas' questions.

"My name is Graymoon. As for where you are, you are in Riverclan's territory. I have summoned for you because I have something to tell you both. I am your father, Silas, and I'm sorry that I never met you in life. I was ashamed. I know I can't ask you to forgive me, but I felt the need to finally meet you."

Smallpaw's hackled raised, and her eyes widened. "_What?!_" she hissed in disbelief.

Silas just stared, as if he hadn't heard a word that Graymoon had said. His green eyes were troubled, and his tail twitched slightly. Smallpaw thought she saw anger and sadness battling in his eyes. Then he spoke, his voice quiet.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, looking up at his father.

"You needed to know that you were half-clan. I wanted you to re-think your decision." he replied.

"I won't rethink my decision, Graymoon. I don't have to listen to some dead old cat that claims to be my father. My father would've come and helped Thackerey and I! Your just a dream." then his green eyes narrowed and his voice went dangerously low.

"And why did _she_ have to be here for this?"

Smallpaw growled, but looked up at Graymoon curiously. Why _did_ she have to be here?

Graymoon was giving his son a frustrated stare. "Because she has a right to know, seeing as you've saved her life." he mewed as he stood up and began to pad away.

Smallpaw wanted to call him back and demand why he had said those things, but made up her mind to keep her mouth shut.

Silas glared as Graymoon past him. For a heartbeat, their pelts looked like reflections of one another, and Smallpaw gasped. They couldn't be anything _but _kin! Their pelts lit up in the moonlight exactly the same, the scruffiness of their fur matched, and they had identical broad shoulders.

Smallpaw watched as Graymoon was swallowed up by some thick reeds, and she looked down at Silas.

The gray tom was looking down at his paws. Smallpaw leaped down from the rock, her tabby fur bristling with shock.

Silas grunted and avoided her amber gaze.

"So...you're name is Silas?" she asked, trying to start _some_ kind of conversation. As much as he made her fur prickle, she couldn't resist the waves of sorrow and confusion seeping off his pelt.

Silas looked up at her. "Yes. And you're Smallpaw."

Smallpaw frowned. "How...how do you...?" she broke off and shook her head. There was no point. She could see sunlight shining through the clouds above them, and in a second she knew she would open her eyes.

"See you, mousebrain." she meowed.

She saw Silas look up at her and give some kind of retort, but she didn't hear him, for her eyes blinked open, and she saw sunlight streaming down from the cracks in the roof of the apprentice den. She stood and stretched, then padded out into the clearing. Leopardbelly was organizing the day's patrols, and she did a double take when she saw Smallpaw emerge from the den.

Meowing something swiftly to Tigereyes, she bounded over to her apprentice, her golden eyes shining. "We're going to go out and do some battle training with Tigereyes and Blazepaw."

Smallpaw blinked and looked past her mentor to see Tigereyes and Blazepaw sitting by the tree stump. The young golden tabby was batting at Tigereyes' tail, and the brown she-cat was looking highly irritated as she kept moving it away.

Smallpaw groaned. "Ok."

Leopardbelly frowned at her. "Don't look so glum. I know Blazepaw is annoying and loud, but you both need the practice."

Smallpaw scowled, then nodded agreement.

"Get something from the fresh-kill pile, and then we'll go." the deputy mewed before trotting back over to Tigereyes.

Smallpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile, and chose a small mouse for herself. She wasn't too hungry, even though she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Her dream had deeply disturbed her, and she took half-hearted bites of the mouse. Her rescuer was half Riverclan! He had looked just as surprised about it as she had, and she felt a stab of sympathy. Poor Silas had no idea. Then she froze.

Remembering something that Graymoon had said, her frown deepened. What did he mean when he asked Silas to rethink his decision? Smallpaw felt her fur beginning to bristle.

Those words sounded dark and ominous, as if promising something dangerous was coming.

"Are you coming or not?!"

Blazepaw's shrill yowl jolted Smallpaw back out of her thoughts, and she swallowed the rest of the vole in annoyance.

"Coming, coming!" she snapped as she raced over to her clanmates, the dream forgotten...for now, at least.


	5. Chapter 3: Hello

Battle training had been fun...mostly. Smallpaw had knocked Blazepaw over plenty of times, making her practically glow with triumph. Blazepaw had bit Smallpaw too hard on the tail, as if to get back at her. It still stung.

Leoparbelly led the way back to camp, chatting with Tigereyes while their two apprentices padded after them, a few tail lengths away.

Blazepaw was pouncing on every moving thing on the ground. Smallpaw was trying _so_ hard not to cuff his ears with her claws unsheathed. She looked the other way, suddenly finding the forest floor very interesting.

She bumped into Tigereyes' rump and fell, hissing in annoyance. "When we are walking, you dont just _stop!_" she snapped.

Tigereyes didn't even look back at her. The warrior's pelt was bristling, and her ears were laid back. Smallpaw frowned in confusion, and looked over her mentor. Leoparbelly was copying Tigereyes, her long tail lashing. Blazepaw was ridgid, his blue eyes intent as he was staring ahead.

Curious, Smallpaw peered out from behind Tigereyes. Her eyes widened, and without realizing it, she had padded out from where she was to stand in front of Silas, looking up at him.

The tom stared down at her, his green eyes gleaming.

"Hey! Get back here Smallpaw!" Leopardbelly shouted at her, but Smallpaw didn't hear her.

"Silas." the apprentice whispered. " What...are you doing here?"

Silas didn't answer. Not at first. For a few agonizingly long heartbeats, he just gazed into her eyes, then looked up at the two older she-cats.

"I wish to speak to your leader." he meowed, his eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Leopardbelly growled.

"I want to speak to your leader, not you." he answered, his tone mild.

Leopardbelly turned to look at Tigereyes uncertaintly, then nodded. "Alright." she answered.

Silas dipped his head. Leopardbelly flanked one side of him, Tigereyes the other, and Blazepaw the rear, while Smallpaw padded ahead of the others, back to camp.

Her mind was whirling. Why was Silas here. Why would he want to speak to Whitestar? Silas was trouble, and Smallpaw was certain now more than ever. The tom probably was going to kill Whitestar and take over Riverclan! Then she shook her head. Nah, her imagination was running wild again. She glanced back, fixing Silas with a wary amber gaze. Silas looked up at her, holding her gaze evenly. Smallpaw's heart skipped a beat and her stomach churned. She swung her head back around, her tail tip twitching.

When they reached the camp, Leopardbelly led Silas towards Whitestar. The old white tom was sharing tongues with Secretsong. Smallpaw stopped and watched as Whitestar stood up and meowed something to his deputy. Leopardbelly replied, but Smallpaw was too far away to hear what her mentor had said. She was watching Silas. The rogue was looking at the camp with a knowing gleam in his eye. The intense green of his eyes made Smallpaw's fur feel like it had been rubbed the wrong way.

Her eyes narrowed as Whitestar entered his den along with Leopardbelly and Silas.

Smallpaw was so deep in thinking that she hadn't noticed that her brother was sitting down beside her. His amber eyes turned towards her, and blinked. "Who is that?" he asked, his voice low.

Smallpaw shrugged. "Some rogue who wanted to see Whitestar."

Mudpaw frowned. "I don't think he means well." he said gruffly.

Smallpaw nodded. "Probably not."

As she gazed around the camp, she saw that most of her clanmates had similar thoughts. Wavecrash was whispering to Shortleg and Secretsong. Tigereyes was mewing in a low voice to Orangepelt, Fishdapple, and Mosspelt. Blazepaw was talking excitedly to Rockpaw, Goldenpaw and Ashwhisker.

Mudpaw nudged Smallpaw, his amber eyes worried. "You alright?" he asked.

Smallpaw looked up at him. _No! I'm not okay! That tom is trouble, I can feel it! Why are you so relaxed about this? _she wanted to yell at him, but she kept her stoic face. "Fine." she aswered stubbornly as she stood and padded away towards the elders' den. She neede to talk to someone, and Shortflower was known for giving good tips and advice. As she entered, Shortflower lifted her head, her one green eye shining. Smallpaw winced inwardly as she gazed at the empty eye socket. Shortflower had been an apprentice when she was attacked by a badger, whom took her eye. Or so it was said.

Shortflower smiled, her gaze warm. "Hello, Smallpaw. It's been a while since I've seen you in the elder's den." she rasped.

Smallpaw nodded, settling down beside the old she-cat. Shortflower frowned. "What's wrong youngster?"

Smallpaw sighed. "The rogue that just came in. He's talking to Whitestar and Leopardbelly."

Shortflower blinked.

"There's just...just something about him that..." Smallpaw trailed off and looked into Shortflower's eye.

Shortflower's eye stretched wide. "Whoah! Don't tell me that...that you might..."

Smallpaw felt alarm flash through her. "I what? What's wrong?"

Shortflower leaned in. "That you might have _feelings_ for this rogue?"

Smallpaw felt her ear tips burn with embarrassment and her pelt begin to raise. "What?!" she meowed in astonishment. "Are you crazy?! He's a rogue! He creeps me out! I don't love him. I couldn't!''

Shortflower narrowed her eye. "Alright then. Just be sure that you don't be reckless."

Smallpaw stood up. "I'm not." she growled as she turned and exited the elder's den. When she emerged, she saw Whitestar leap on the tree stump. Leopardbelly's eyes were glittering with annoyance and anger. Smallpaw went to sit down beside her mentor. She spotted Silas sitting beside the tree stump, his eyes sweeping the clan with a knowing glance. Smallpaw shivered.

"Riverclan, this is Silas." Whitestar beckoned with his tail towards the gray tom. The clan was silent.

"He has requested to become a riverclan warrior." Whitestar went on.

Yowls of protest and and insults broke out amoung the gathered cats. Whitestar silenced them with a hiss.

"I have agreed to take this tom into our clan, because his father was Graymoon."

Silas looked down at his paws, as if the mention of his father's name was sickening. At the sound of the deceased Riverclan warriors' name, the clan gasped, and began to hurl accusations and other colorful things towards Silas. Smallpaw felt a pang of sympathy and suspicion. Why would Silas want to become a Riverclan warrior anyway?

Whitestar, ignoring the angry yowls, turned to Silas.

"From this point on you will be known as Bluepaw." he meowed loudly. The clan fell silent.

"Spottednose. You are a trutworthy and intelligent warrior. Teach Bluepaw to be a worthy Riverclan warrior." Whitestar said coolly.

Spottednose stood, his green eyes narrowed in frustration. "Yes, Whitestar."

Whitestar whispered something to Bluepaw, and the gray tom strode forward and touched noses with his new mentor.

"The clan meeting is at an end." the leader meowed as he leaped off the stump and back to his den.

Smallpaw watched as Spottednose nodded in the direction of the apprentices' den and strode away to speak with his mate, Tigereyes.

Leopardbelly stood and began to talk to some of the other cats. Smallpaw turned her head, and her belly clenched when she saw that Bluepaw was coming straight towards her! Some of the other cats were looking on at them suspiciously. Bluepaw looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, Smallpaw." he mewed, his tone friendly. "I hope we can become friends."

Smallpaw narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Friends." she repeated, her mew wary.

Goldenpaw bounded over to them. "Hey, Bluepaw." she meowed. "I hope you find that being a riverclan warrior is the best!" she purred.

Bluepaw looked quite surprised that someone had greeted him so kindly. "Thanks!" he replied.

Smallpaw snorted. "Yeah. Welcome." she said gruffly as she began to walk away, tabby fur raised slightly. She could feel Bluepaw's green gaze burning into her as she padded away, and had to force herself not to turn around and meet it. Behind her, she could hear Goldenpaw say something to Bluepaw in an excited voice, and the tom answered in an uncertain tone. Smallpaw entered her den and lay in her nest, forcing herself to think about something other than Bluepaw and his mysteriousness.


	6. Chapter 4: Spell

_I think I'm drowning_

_ Asphyxiated_

_ I want to break the spell_

_ That you've created_

_ -Muse_ ''Time is Running Out''

Smallpaw watched as Bluepaw sniffed around. It had been eight sunrises since the gray tom had joined Riverclan, most of the cats had been warming up to him. Right now, they were on a border patrol near the Shadowclan border. The patrol consisted of Smallpaw, Leopardbelly, Bluepaw, and Spottednose.

Bluepaw looked at his mentor. "I small badger and a hint of fox. Stale, though." he added.

Spottednose nodded. "Good job, Bluepaw."

Leopardbelly left a scent marker and padded on, leading the patrol along the Shadowclan border. Bluepaw seemed to enjoy the walk, for he stopped to sniff nearly every bracken frond and every scent marker.

Smallpaw rolled her eyes in annoyance and her tail swished. "Will you stop that?!" she hissed.

Bluepaw looked up from the rock he was inspecting. "Why?"

"Because it's annoying! You don't need to check out every little thing!" Smallpaw growled.

Bluepaw smiled slightly. Smallpaw inwardly winced as she saw an unknown gleam in his eye.

"But I do." he purred, turning around and following Leopardbelly, who was yelling for them to catch up.

Smallpaw bounded after him.

As they entered the camp, they saw Riverclan and Shadowclan cats locked in battle. Smallpaw's eyes widened and she looked up at her mentor on horror. Leopardbelly snarled and leaped on the nearest Shadowclan warrior. Smallpaw darted into the battle, looking around for her sister. Suddenly, she was knocked off her paws as a Shadowclan tom bowled her over. Smallpaw gave a yowl of rage and pain as the tom sank his teeth into her shoulder. Then the weight of the enemy was ripped away from her. Whipping around, she saw Bluepaw ducking the tom's blows swiftly and effortlessly.

Everything around Smallpaw seemed to vanish into a blur as she watched Bluepaw fight. His mouth was curved into a grin and his bright eyes were shining with joy. The gleam in his eyes and the snake-like grin plastered on his face sent chills up her spine, and all she could do was stare. When the Shadowclan tom leaped upwards, Bluepaw jumped up to meet him, his long fangs ripping the tom's ear. The tom let out a screech and fled, his long tabby tail tucked between his legs.

Bluepaw watched him go, then turned to Smallpaw. "Are you alright?"

Smallpaw blinked and stood. "I'm fine.'' She growled.

Bluepaw nodded. Smallpaw's eyes widened. Behind Bluepaw, a large black tom was heading straight for Bluepaw.

"Look out!" she yowled.

Bluepaw spun around in a flash and smacked him, sending him flying. The tom stood up, his blue eyes blazing with fury as, he charged towards Bluepaw and attempted to slash at his muzzle. Bluepaw ducked and clawed his opponents throat. The black tom gave out a hoarse scream and sped away, spraying blood.

Smallpaw flinched as Bluepaw stepped towards her. One thought rang through her head: _He just sent a massive tom flying! Flying!_

Bluepaw noticed her expression and frowned. Smallpaw broke eye contact with him and looked around at the camp. Most of the Shadowclan warriors had fled. She watched as Ashwhisker sent the last one screeching out of the camp.

She spotted Leopardbelly emerging from the leaders' den. Her head hung low and her tail was drooping. Then she looked up and wailed, "Whitestar is dead!"

At that, the Riverclan cats began to call out in dismay. Smallpaw felt her heart clench with grief. Whitestar was dead. Smallpaw watched as Mudpaw and Mossfur scurrying around and helping the wounded cats. Rage began to boil inside her as she realized that she barely had a scratch on her! She should be wounded too!

She whirled around, her hackled raised and her lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Why did you do that?!" she spat at Bluepaw. "I can fight! I'm not some helpless kit, you featherhead!"

Bluepaw didn't move. His eyes betrayed no emotion. Or if there was emotion in those emerald eyes of his, Smallpaw couldn't name it. Seeing that the gray tom didn't even react to her outburst and insult made her even more furious. Ignoring the stares and shocked faces of the other cats as they silently watched, she kept going, fueled by anger.

"You should've been helping Whitestar, not me! Now he's dead while I barely have a scratch! Stop saving me all the time! I'm not your mate or your kin! I hate you!" she snarled as she bounded out of camp.

She sped through the reeds, burrs getting tangled in her tabby fur. Her golden eyes blazed. As she neared the river, she slowed to a stop, her sides heaving.

Whitestar was dead. Grief made Smallpaw's head spin. The big white tom had been a great leader, but age had really got to him these past few moons, and he was weak.

She flopped down on a rock and gazed down at the river, its gurgle calmed her slightly. She needed comfort. She closed her eyes. Suddenly a thought of Bluepaw lying beside her and giving her gentle, soothing licks on the head made her heart stop racing and her head stop spinning. The sadness lifted slightly, and the thought made her feel safe. Then her eyes snapped open and she shook her head.

_No way would that ever happen! I hate him! He's so arrogant and rude and just a…a…IDIOT! _ She thought.

Then images of the battle began to flood her mind. Bluepaw's smirk as he sank his teeth into the Shadowclan tom's ear and ripping it to shreds, the gleam in his eyes as he scored his claws across flesh. Smallpaw growled.

Bluepaw was insane! He seemed to _enjoy _the blood spraying from a wound that he inflicted, the screech of his opponent as he clawed them, the feeling of his teeth and claws ripping through fur and skin.

Yet…why did Smallpaw regret saying all those mean things to him? Why did she pay so much attention to everything he did? Every word, every wave of his tail, every glance that he gave her? He had such a mysterious aura about him. The way he looked at things, like he knew something that nobody else did.

A scary though entered her mind. Was she…fond of him? Was she starting to…feel things for him? She shook her head gain, but this time, violently. No! No, she was not starting to feel things for him! That was absurd! She wouldn't, couldn't feel anything but irritation and anger towards him. Shortflower's words echoed in her mind. Was the elder right?

Smallpaw snorted. She wasn't falling in love with this tom. She wanted to be the best Riverclan warrior there was, and she didn't want a mate. A mate would only hurt her. Her parents, Orangepelt and Shortleg, were mates once, but when Orangepelt gave birth to Smallpaw and her littermates, they separated. Shortleg began to get mean. He didn't care for his kits at all. He was always commenting on how they were disappointments.

Smallpaw stood up. Her anger faded, she began to trudge back to camp. Thoughts of Bluepaw were still racing through her mind, and they weren't unpleasant thoughts. His fur brushing against hers, his eyes twinkling with love when he gazes down at her, his affectionate tone as he talked with her while they shared tongues. She growled. Bluepaw was not somebody to get involved with. He was dangerous, as he clearly showed today. Yet, it was like he had put some kind of spell on her.

_No matter what, I will _never, ever_ fall in love with Bluepaw!_ She promised herself silently as she entered the camp.

Me: Well, that chapter is over! Finally! It took me forever! Sorry for not adding another chapter for a while. Stuff in my life was…happening….I really appreciate the reviews, as they keep me going. I think I could get more! C'mon people, review!

Bluepaw: *chuckles evilly* You are SOOOOOOO crushing on me!

Smallpaw: Nuh uh! You're a jerk! Who'd ever like you?!

Goldenpaw: Don't lie, sis, you totally like him.

Bluepaw: Just admit it.

Smallpaw: There's nothing to admit!

Bluepaw and Goldenpaw: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…..

Smallpaw: *attacks them both*

Me: Okay, okay, okay…..you can…stop…..Well…anyway, write me more reviews!


	7. Chapter 5: The Tom With The Shrew

Smallpaw padded after Leopardbelly, her ears pricked. Leopardbelly trotted across the twoleg bridge confidently. Mossfur, Secretsong, and Goldenpaw trailed after. Smallpaw fell back to walk beside her sister. Goldenpaw looked up at Smallpaw.

"Isn't this exciting! Our first time at the moonstone!" she did a little hop of excitement and cocked her head when she noticed her sister didn't looked thrilled.

Smallpaw blinked and looked away. "I'm nervous." Was all she said before looking down at the ground again.

Goldenpaw smirked. "Okay. Whatever you say." She answered disbelievingly.

Smallpaw whipped her head up to look at her. "I mean it!" she mewed.

Goldenpaw snickered. "Whatever you say, Smallpaw. Whatever you say."

Smallpaw narrowed her eyes and looked away. She had lied. She wasn't nervous. She was angry. Angry at herself. Two days had passed since the attack from Shadowclan, and since she didn't have any wounds, she tried to help repairing the camp and helping injured cats as much as possible. But this wasn't why she had such anger inside her. It was the things she had said. The words that had tumbled out of her mouth as she snapped at Bluepaw. Although he hadn't really shown it, she knew she had probably hurt him. She felt…guilty. And emotion that she hadn't felt for a while. Not since she was a kit.

She shook her head. _No, he deserved that! He protected me like a was a kit! Of course I had the right to be mad! _She thought.

Smallpaw growled softly to herself. Bluepaw hadn't spoken to her since. He seemed to avoid her every chance he got. When he did speak to her, it was only to tell her that some cat needed her. He never had a cheery tone to his voice when he talked to her. It was gruff and throaty, almost like an annoyed growl. His bright green eyes never showed emotion towards her anymore. They were cold and hostile, even. Maybe she had been too harsh.

"Smallpaw, watch out!"

Goldenpaw's voice interrupted her thoughts, just before she tripped on a rock and fell head first into a small dip in the ground. She grunted and stood, shaking dust from her pelt. Goldenpaw rushed over to her, and the rest of the patrol watched as Smallpaw climbed out of the pit. Leopardbelly smiled and chuckled. Mossfur did the same and Secrestsong blinked at her, her orange eyes sparkling with emotion.

Smallpaw felt embarrassment heat her ear tips and she looked down at her paws. She felt the their gazes leave her and only then did she look up. Goldenpaw was looking at her, concern flashing in her blue eyes. Smallpaw felt irritation flash through her and she stalked after the patrol, her tail twitching. Goldenpaw followed.

Smallpaw halted beside her mentor. They had just reached the Thunderpath, and Smallpaw felt very uneasy. She could tell her sister felt the same, for she was trembling and her eyes were wide. The Thunderpath was silent. Leopardbelly motioned for Mossfur to follow. As the two she-cats sped to the other side, Smallpaw sighed with relief. Secretsong leaned down to Goldenpaw.

"It's all right. Stay close to me." The white she-cat meowed.

Goldenpaw nodded and stopped trembling. Smallpaw saw Secretsong's muscles tense, and she did the same. Goldenpaw copied, her eyes darting from one side to the other.

"Now!" Secretsong screeched as she raced across the Thunderpath, Goldenpaw flanking her. Smallpaw winced as she scraped her paws on the hard surface. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to Starclan as she and the other two cats reached the other side safely.

Goldenpaw shook herself. Leopardbelly nodded and padded on, leading them to a small rock. She gestured for the patrol to gather round.

"We are going to wait here until nightfall." The golden she-cat explained. "You can go and hunt now, but remember to take another cat with you."

"What about you?" Goldenpaw asked.

Leopardbelly smiled. "I'm not allowed to eat until after I have spoken with our warrior ancestors."

Goldenpaw nodded.

"I think I'll stay here as well." Mossfur added as she slumped down to the ground in exhaustion.

"Is there anything that I may get for you, Mossfur?" Secrestsong asked.

Mossfur nodded. "Just a plump mouse, maybe. Or a shrew. Thanks Secretsong."

Secretsong dipped her head and turned to Smallpaw. "I'll take Smallpaw hunting with me first, and then I'll come back for you, Goldenpaw."

Goldenpaw nodded and curled up close to Mossfur.

Smallpaw followed Secrestsong into the bushes in search of prey.

After a few plump mice and a couple of voles, Leopardbelly stood up. Stars were appearing in the sky. Mossfur looked up as well.

"We must be on our way now." Leopardbelly mewed as she leaped down from the rock she was laying on and began to pad forwards.

The patrol kept walking until they reached a dip in the ground. Directly ahead, there was a large yawning hole in the ground.

"Mothermouth…"" Goldenpaw breathed, her blue eyes sparkling in awe.

Smallpaw felt a her pelt tingle with excitement. "Whoah!" she mewed.

Leopardbelly smiled. "Goldenpaw, Secretsong. Stay guard outside." She ordered.

Beckoning to Smallpaw, she began to walk into the cave. Smallpaw flashed Goldepaw a nervous glance and followed her mentor. Mossfur brought up the rear. As they padded into the cave, panic began to rise inside Smallpaw. The tunnel was so dark, she could barely see anything ahead of her.

As if sensing her unease, Mossfur mewed, "Just follow the tunnel. It opens up into a larger area soon."

Smallpaw gulped and kept going, her whiskers brushing the walls. Relief surged through her when she began to see the outline of her mentor just ahead of her. As they turned a small corner, the cave opened up into a large clearing-like area. Directly in the middle was a large, glittering stone. It's bight light shone around the tunnel.

Mossfur butted Smallpaw's rump with her head.

"Move it, youngster!" she grumbled.

Smallpaw swore under her breath and trotted over to Leopardbelly. Leopardbelly looked over at the Moonstone. She looked at Smallpaw.

"I want you to stay right here while Mossfur and I share dreams with Starclan."

Smallpaw nodded, never once tearing her gaze away from the glittering stone. Leopardbelly frowned and approached the stone. Smallpaw watched in wonderment as the golden she-cat pressed her nose to the stone and shudder. Mossfur followed suite, and before she knew it, the two older cats were asleep.

Smallpaw crouched down, feeling the cold stone floor beneath her paws. A thought struck her suddenly. If she fell asleep too, next to the Moonstone, would she see her ancestors as well?

_Worth a shot. _She thought, closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly. A few moments later, darkness surrounded her, and she was asleep.

Smallpaw blinked open her eyes. Her surroundings weren't where she had remembered falling asleep. But…they weren't unfamiliar to her either. She sat up, frowning in confusion. _What? Why…why am I in the nursery? _

Squealing startled her and she jumped up, hitting her head on the roof of the den. She looked down, and her eyes widened. Two small kits tumbled over one another, their little pink mouths opening and letting out high pitched mewls of protest. One of them was a dark brown tabby and the other was gray tabby.

"For Starclan's sake! Shut them up!" a voice growled from the other side of the den.

Smallpaw looked up. A very angry looking Secretsong looked up at her.

"S-secretsong? " Smallpaw blurted out.

Before Secretsong could reply, a figure appeared at the den's entrance. Smallpaw cocked her head as the cat approached her. The bright white sunlight prevented her from seeing the cat's features. As the stranger came into view, Smallpaw's belly churned.

The gray tom holding a small shrew before her was unmistakable. His bright green eyes narrowed in affection.

"I broth youth a tathty shwew. " he mumbled between the limp rodent.

Smallpaw, still in shock, frowned and blinked. "What?" she asked, her tone beginning to grow panicked.

The tom set the shrew down at her paws. "I brought you a shrew." He fixed her a gleaming stare, and Smallpaw couldn't help but be mesmerized by the twin emerald eyes…

Smallpaw's head snapped up and her eyes opened up in surprise.

"Hey. You awake?" A familiar voice asked.

Leopardbelly and Mossfur were giving her worried looks. Smallpaw shook herself and stood. "F-fine." She replied.

The two she-cats gave her skeptical looks, but didn't pry. She followed her mentor out of the tunnel. The darkness didn't bother her this time, though. Her dream had shaken her to the very core. Was it just a dream? Or…had her ancestors shown her a vision?

_It was just a stupid dream, you idiot! It probably didn't mean _anything! She thought.

But the two kits at her belly, the way that the tom had looked at her…with such affection…made her shudder. As the three cats exited the tunnel, Goldenpaw rushed over to her sister.

"Was it awesome?" she asked excitedly.

Smallpaw looked up at her, nodding. Goldepaw frowned. "You don't look very happy for a cat that just saw the Moonstone."

Smallpaw opened her mouth and shut it once more. Looking down at her paws, she whispered, "I'm just tired, and I want to go home."

To her relief, Goldenpaw didn't answer, but pressed her side against her sister's. Smallpaw smiled slightly and leaned into the comforting gesture. A picture flashed in her mind of another pelt pressing against hers. A dark gray one. She shook her head and sighed. "I Can't wait to get home and sleep." She meowed.


End file.
